AR Battle Tournament
AR Battle Tournament is a free downloadable game for the 3DS developed by Zodiac Productions. Cards are bought in stores, and while the 3DS game is not required to play, it enhances the experience through AR technology. Gameplay Players each have a deck of between 20 and 60 cards and 10 HP, and they start by drawing 3 cards. At the start of each player's turn, they draw a card. During their turn, players may play a card in one of 8 card slots and rotate which side is in front. Players have 8 slots arranged in a square, with with 3 on each side, the corners being shared, and four coloured sides; red, green, blue and yellow. The card in the middle spot of the side infront stops the player from being attacked directly. All cards require summon points to be played, and the amount of points required is denoted by the number in the bottom right of the card. These points are aquired in a variety of ways. Players both start the match with 3 of all colours of summon points; red, green, blue, yellow, and grey. Grey summon points can be used on any card as long as one of the points used is of the card's colour. RGBY summon points must be used on cards of that colour. Players recieve 1 of each colour point at the start of each turn, not counting their first turn. When a player destroys one of their opponent's cards, they recieve points equal to half the cost of the destroyed card. Once players have arranged their field how they like, they may attack. Players may not attack within the first 3 turns, and cards may not attack the turn they are played. Only cards on the front side may attack and be attacked. Damage is calculated by subtracting the number on their card in the colour of your side from the number of that colour on your card. This damaged calculated is the number affected by card effects which involved doubling or halving damage. Once a card drops to 0 HP, it is sent to the graveyard. When a player has no card in the middle position of their front side, they may be attacked directly, subtracting from their HP. The first player to reach 0 HP loses. When a card effect states that something is halved, always round down. When a card effect calls for searching through a player's deck, the deck must be shuffled once the searching is done. When players run out of cards in their deck, they simply skip drawing cards and otherwise continue as normal. If a player is out of cards altogether, then their opponent automatically wins, due to the player being unable to do anything. When card effects state gaining points, they refer to adding to the numbers within the circles on the card. If the card's effect states gaining summon points, then you gain points with which to play cards. AR Capabilities When playing a match, players will have a game mat with squares set out for the cards, and a place et for the 3DS. The camera will scan which cards are being played and when, and make sure it is within the rules. It will also scan the cards and on screen, projects images of the characters over the cards, and includes animations for attacking and being destroyed. Cards First Party Third Party Category:Card Games Category:Trading Card Games Category:AR Games Category:Zodiac Productions